All or Nothing
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Rachel comes back home for Evelyn's funeral. She was like a mother to her and her feelings return for her old boyfriend, but she isn't sure what she should do, because she has her own life in Cali. Plus a few secrets. Bobby/OC Rated T for language. R&R!
1. Introduction

**A/N: Yes yes yall!! I have another story I was working on. I love this movie and Mark Walhburg is effing hot. So with that, I'm making a story with the love interest for him and I don't think I will have Jack die in this either. That was just wrong. Anyhoo... enjoy this and as always R&R!! Much love kiddies!!**

**Oh yeah... I will get to writing my other stories as soon as I can. No worries! I got this! They will be up! Smooches!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING BUT RACHEL!! **

* * *

**--Introduction--**

Growing up, I always thought I got the short end of the stick. My name is: Rachel Logan and I lived with my so-called mother. She turned into a raging alcoholic after my father took off when I was about ten years old.

I hated being around my mother especially when she was drunk off her ass. She would get mad and took out all her blame on me for my father leaving her. Through out high school, I'd go there with bruises or an occasional fat lip.

Nobody never noticed me or my bruises except for one person. That was Bobby Mercer. He became my friend after seeing the third busted lip I had.

I was sitting on a bench after school, looking at my fat lip with my mirror when someone sat down next to me, I didn't bother to look up because I was going to ignore them and they'd eventually get up and leave.

After about ten minutes, that person didn't budge. I finally looked over and to my surprise there was Bobby Mercer looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Um… yeah, it's just a scratch." I tried to lie.

He gave me that 'yeah-right' look, then he reached over to touch my face and examine it. His face was inches from mine.

"You're coming with me." he said.

"What? Why?"

"Just come on." he started to stand up.

"Wait, do you even know my name?" I asked, because I wasn't just going to go with just anybody.

"Yes… You are Rachel Logan and I am Bobby Mercer."

"I know who you are… I just didn't think you knew my name."

"Yes, I know who you are too… now come on." he said grabbing my backpack and putting it over his shoulder.

"Okay." I smiled, because the 'Bad Boy Bobby Mercer' actually has a heart.

We started walking, when I noticed we were in the same neighborhood I lived in.

"You are going to be okay, Rachel." he said.

"Um… okay. So where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house."

"Really? Because this is the way to my house." I said looking around.

"I know." he smirked.

"You know?"

"Yeah… I've been keeping an eye on you and I'd prefer if you stayed with me."

"What do you mean… stay with you?" I asked totally confused as to what he was talking about.

"Stay a while at my house and you'll see." he said with a smile.

"Okay, then." I said.

We walked a little more in the neighborhood, when we reached his house I realized we were like a block away from my moms house.

Before we walked inside, he said "I don't know if my little brother is home, but I know my Ma is." I nodded then followed him inside. "Ma… Jer, this is my good friend Rachel. Rach… this is my mom Evelyn and my little brother Jerry."

I nervously waved and said "Hello."

"What's up" said Jerry not taking his eyes off the TV.

Evelyn walked up to me looking at my face and said "Let's get you cleaned up." I nodded then she walked me into the kitchen and sat me down, while she got out her first aid kit out of the cupboard.

She started cleaning up my lip when I said "Thank you."

"No problem, dear… how'd it happen?" she asked and I broke down into tears. "Whatever it is… I'm sure we can fix it."

"I don't think anyone can."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I stay here tonight? I can't go home." I asked.

"Of course… You can stay here as you need to. Okay?"

"Thank you, so much, Evelyn."

"No problem." she smiled at me and I nodded then put my head down on the table, while she walked upstairs.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me, it was Bobby. He sat down in the seat the Evelyn was recently in. I guess there was still tears on my cheeks because Bobby reached over and wiped them with his thumbs.

"Now, will you stay with me?"

I nodded and said "For tonight I will… Bobby, I can't go home."

"Well… if you stay here you wouldn't have to go home and get hurt all the time."

I shook my head and said "She doesn't mean it."

"She?" he winced at me.

"It's nothing." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Okay, okay… I am sure you will tell me when you are ready." he pushed my hair behind my ear. "You can trust me."

I nodded and said "Can I go lay down somewhere?"

"Yeah… in my room, come on." he held out his hand, I grabbed it then followed him upstairs to his room. "I'll be watching TV if you need me for anything… I'll be here for you."

"Thank you, Bobby." I smiled. He smiled at me then went downstairs. I took off my shoes, laid down, and fell asleep with ease and it was the best sleep I ever had.

That was the day, Bobby became my friend, I met the most wonderful woman in the world and I finally I felt like I was free from my mother from beating me. That week Evelyn helped me with the paperwork to be emancipated from my mother and after that, since I was sixteen and didn't have anywhere to go, Evelyn let me stay there as long as I needed to.

During the years of being there, Evelyn adopted two more boys, Angel and Jack and they've became like my little brothers while Jerry was kind of like a big brother since he was a year older than me.

Bobby on the other hand, became more than that. Right after I graduated high school, he became my boyfriend. We were together for a while, he was my first, he taught me how to play hockey, fight, and he taught me how to shoot a gun if I needed to.

When everyone except Jerry left the nest, Angel went off to the Marines, Jack went to go pursue music, and Bobby left me to go find a better job somewhere else, I decided to leave too. I don't even think we officially broke up or ended it.

And now, I am on a flight back home to Detroit years later. Jerry left me a message saying that Evelyn passed away. I couldn't believe it at first, but I could tell there was something more to the story.

I was completely upset about the whole thing. I loved Evelyn and she was like a mother to me, she took me in and took care of me when my own mother couldn't even do that.

I was also nervous about seeing Bobby, since I haven't seen him or talked to him in so long. I know I don't look the same way I did back then, I don't think he'll recognize me. I guess we'll see.


	2. The Church

**--One--**

I landed at about eight in the morning, because I took a red eye flight. I wanted to get there as soon as I could. I grabbed my luggage and rented a car. I drove straight to the church where they were going to have Evelyn's service at.

When I got there I parked the Toyota Camry and got out. I was so cold so I grabbed my leather jacket from out of my suitcase and put it on over my long black dress. I fixed my knee high boots, locked the car, then headed to the church. I signed my name in the little book, then I took a deep breath before going inside.

"1,2,3." I counted to myself before walking in and there she was, she looked at peace, but I didn't understand what happened to her or why.

I tried holding back the tears but it was no use. I went to grab a box of tissues that was sitting in the pew, but someone grabbed it first, then handed them to me. I looked up and saw Jerry with a brave smile.

"Jerry?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah… girl, what's going on?"

I hugged him and said "Wow… I missed you."

"I missed you too. Thanks for coming." we broke from the hug.

I gave him a weak smile and said "She was like a mother to me Jer, of course I would be here. I left as soon as I got the message."

"I know… and I know she loved you as well." I nodded then I sat down for the service.

The service was nice and I am sure it would have been the way Evelyn would have wanted it. I went up to her casket to say my last goodbye. I took this cross necklace that my grandmother gave me and I put it in her hands.

"Goodbye, Evelyn. I love you, Mom." I whispered then walked out of the church.

As I stepped out to get some air, walked up to Jerry, and said "Hey, Jerry… I--" but got cut off by voice that sounded way too familiar.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't Rachel Logan." I looked up and saw Bobby standing right in front of me, and Jack was on the other side of Jerry.

"Uh… hello, boys." I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bobby, damn he looked so handsome.

"When did you get here?" Jack asked me giving me a hug.

"Um… this morning. I took a red eye flight from California."

"How long are you staying?" Bobby asked as I broke from Jack's hug.

"I'm not sure yet." I said looking at him.

Jerry smacked Jack on his shoulder and said "Let's go to the gravesite." Jack nodded and went with Jerry.

Bobby grabbed my arm, pulled me in for a hug, then whispered in my ear "You look beautiful, Rach." from Bobby's hot breath hitting my ear made me get goose bumps.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I whispered back and giggled a little.

He kissed me on the cheek, then said "Let's go."

I nodded and said "Okay, I'll meet you there."

He gave me that sexy smirk and said "Okay."

I walked over to my rental car, got in, and was ready to follow everyone else that was following the hearse. It wasn't that far of a drive, maybe ten minutes or so. I parked the car then got out.

As I walked up to where Evelyn was going to be buried, I was going to stand in the back, but Bobby pulled my arm to sit in between him and Jack. I looked over and saw Jerry standing there with his wife and two cute little girls.

"I need to go to New York." I thought to myself then I looked at Bobby who was smiling at me. He grabbed my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. The way he was looking at me, I couldn't help to feel all these feelings bubbling back up to the surface, but was he feeling the same way?

I sat there listening to the priest talking, then Jerry got up to say a few words, followed by Jack. Poor Jackie, he just sounded so sad. Bobby went up there to comfort him, then he thanked everyone for coming.

As Bobby and Jack were walking down at their seats the priest gave the okay to lower Evelyn's casket. I stood up in between Bobby and Jack. A few seconds later, I felt Bobby's arms wrap around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder.

After her casket was lowered everyone started to walk away to their cars. Jerry walked up to us and said "So, I'll see ya'll at my house?"

Bobby let go of me, nodded, and said "Yeah, Jerry."

"I'll meet you boys there." I said starting to walk to my car.

"Go with her, Cracker Jack." Bobby ordered.

I looked at Bobby and said "I'll be fine."

"Rach… I don't want you to go alone." the look in Bobby's eyes, I could tell he was being serious.

"Okay… come on, Jackie."

Bobby grabbed my arms, pulling me in for another hug, then he said "I'm so glad you're back, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." he gave me a kiss on the cheek then me and Jack walked to my car, got in, and I drove off to Jerry's.

"You still have a thing for him… don't you?" Jack said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked, because I wasn't really paying attention, since I had lots of other things on my mind.

"You and Bobby. I saw the way the both of you were looking at each other." he smirked. "And I know… he loves you."

"Really?" I asked surprised and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Rachel… you can tell."

I shook my head and said "I don't know, Jackie… I mean, we haven't talked in years. He has his own life somewhere and I have my own life out in California… What if he is with someone?"

Jack laughed and said "He doesn't… Trust me. It's like he's been waiting for you or something."

"I don't know, Jack." I shook my head as we pulled up to Jerry's house. I parked the car and we got out.

Bobby walked up to Jack and said "Are you okay?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, man." then Jack walked towards Jerry, who was talking to a group of people.

I had my head down and Bobby took two of his fingers lifting my head up to look at him.

"Are you okay, Babe?" he asked and I gave him a funny look on the nickname 'Babe' then I remembered that he always called me that.

I smiled at him and said "I'm okay… are you okay?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, come one." he grabbed my hand and we walked to over where Jack and Jerry was.

I looked over at Jack, he was smirking at me with his 'I-told-you-so' look. I rolled my eyes then smiled at him. Jerry gave me a hug, then gave Bobby a hug as Jack was lighting up a cigarette.

"So, where you staying at, Rachel?" Jerry asked me.

"Um… I'll probably go to a hotel or something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, you will not." Bobby looked over at me. "You are going to stay with me."

I nodded and said "Okay then." I looked over at Jack and he still had his 'I-told-you-so' look on his face, I just stuck my tongue out at him and giggled.

"Bobby, do you remember when I built that tree house and you burnt that shit down?" Bobby laughed. "Boy, I wanted to kick your ass."

"Don't worry, your house is brick… I ain't going to burn it down." he said walking in the house, pulling me with him.

"Well, now, yeah." I laughed, because I kind of help Bobby with that.

As me and Bobby walked in, I heard Jerry tell Jack that he can't smoke in the house. They walked in, then Bobby and Jack went out in the backyard while I stayed inside.

Jerry's wife came up to me and gave me a hug, then said "You're Rachel, right?"

I nodded and said "Yeah."

"I'm Camille… Jerry has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you, Camille," I said.

"Jerry told me that you were close to Evelyn."

"Yeah… she was like a mom to me." then I looked over and saw Bobby and Jack talking to two guys, one of them I reconized as Green. They walked inside and we all mingled for a while. Bobby had told me that they were cops. "Wonderful." I thought.

It was getting late, and Bobby said to me "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay… Cracker Jack will go with you then."

"Okay." we all walked outside and as I was walking away from Bobby he grabbed my arm, turning me around to face him, then he softly kissed me on my lips.

After that, he said "I'll see you at Ma's."

I nodded and said "Um… yeah, I'll see you there." then I got into my car with Jack and drove off.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jack with a huge smile on his face, I wanted to smack it right off of him.

"What?" I asked him, without looking.

"You know, what."

"Okay… I didn't think he was going to kiss me."

"I told you he still loves you." he smiled even bigger.

"Yeah… we'll see." I kind of faked laughed, because with everything going on, is this what I really wanted, Bobby? He broke my heart when he left me years ago, and now that I have my life over in California, does everyone think I'm just going to drop everything for Bobby? I just don't know what to do.


	3. Back at Ma's

**--Two--**

We pulled up to Evelyn's house and I parked in the drive way, when I saw Bobby's car and Jerry's car pull up. Jack got out and ran over to Bobby's car to get his luggage, while I got out mine. I had two suitcases, a duffle bag, and my purse waiting to go inside the house. Then I walked over to the guys, walking behind them.

"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" asked Jack.

"I'm a freakin' college professor, Jack."

"I doubt that." Jack laughed.

"What do you think, I've been doing?"

"Same old Bobby." Jerry said making me laugh.

"What about you?" Bobby asked Jack. "You still sucking a little cock left and right?"

I rolled my eyes, then heard Jack mumble "Fucker." under his breath then we were walking inside.

"Ya'll ain't right leaving me out here in the cold like this." said a familiar voice.

Jerry turned on the light, then Bobby yelled "Yo, little brother! You asshole!" Bobby walked over to Angel.

"I missed my plane." he said.

"You ought to be ashamed!" said Jerry.

"You missed our mothers funeral too, jarhead." Bobby said giving Angel a hug.

Bobby walked away, as Jerry gave Angel a hug and said "What's up, Boy?"

"It's all good, man."

Then it was my turn to give Angel a hug, he looked at me funny and said "Is that really you, Rachel?"

"Um… yeah." I returned the funny look.

"You grew up… really good."

"Thanks." I smiled then I felt Bobby tugging me to come in the house with him.

I followed Bobby in there, as Jack was saying 'hi' to Angel, then when all of us was in the house, we stood there for a minute. Everything was so quiet in there, and everything looked the same.

Angel was the first to walk further in the house and said "I'm going to get something to eat… All ya'll hungry?"

"No, I'm going to get some sleep." Bobby started. "Jack, you take your old room, alright?" Jack nodded. "Angel, take yours… Rachel can stay in my room. I'm going to sleep in moms room."

I nodded, then looked over at Jerry who was sitting on the couch. "Bye, Jerry."

"Bye, girl… I'll see you later." I nodded then started upstairs. Jack helped me with my luggage putting it in Bobby's room then he went into his room.

As I was taking off my jacket, I was looking around. Everything in Bobby's room was exactly the same from the last time I was here. I draped my jacket over the chair and when I turned around I saw Bobby, leaning on the doorway looking at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

He walked in, shut the door, and said "Nothing… you just look beautiful."

I smiled and said "Thank you."

"Are you going to be okay in here?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

He walked up to me and gave me another hug. I kind of hugged him tighter than I should of, I just didn't want to let him go. I missed being in his arms. Then I started thinking about back home and I let go of him.

He gave me a funny look and said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm good." I lied, I couldn't tell him what was really going on.

"Okay… if you need me, I'll be in moms room."

I nodded and said "Okay… goodnight Bobby."

"Goodnight, Beautiful." then he gave me one more smile and walked out of his room.

I went into my suitcase getting out my warm pajamas. I put them on, grabbed my cell phone, and crawled into Bobby's warm bed. His bed has always been warm to me. I turned my phone back on and saw that there was a bunch of voicemails and tons of text messages. Mostly from work and the guy named Nathan, I have been dating for the past year. I turned my phone off, threw it back in my purse and tried to go to sleep.

Aw, man… I just could not sleep at all, even as tired as I was. Mostly because I hate sleeping alone and all I kept thinking about was the events from today, Bobby, and Nathan. For some reason I feel like I am just stuck in the middle.

Later that night, I was on my way to a wonderful sleep when I felt the bed shift and arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you awake, Rach?" Bobby whispered.

"No." I mumbled. "But, I can't sleep."

"Me either." he said as I rolled over to face him.

I started touching his face, rubbing my fingers on his cheek and his beard. It was something I used to do a long time ago. It was a habit, but I stopped myself and let go of his face, getting that weird look again.

"I miss you touching my face... you were the only person I let touch my face."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Oh really?"

He nodded and said "Yeah… but can I stay in here with you?"

"Bobby, it's your room."

"That's not what I meant… I mean I haven't seen you in a long time and I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with me in here."

I put my fingers back on his face and said "Bobby, that's impossible… I could never be uncomfortable around you."

He pulled me closer to his chest and said "I missed you, Babe."

I kissed him on his chin and said "I missed you too, Bobby." I paused for a few seconds. "Wow… the 'Big Bad Bobby Mercer' is a 'Big Sweet Softy'." I laughed.

He laughed and said "Only for you, Baby… but don't tell anyone."

"I won't… your secret is safe with me."

He sighed and said "You know… I thought about you all the time."

"Uh-huh… so why didn't you call me and say hi or something, you know, they have email, cell phones or you could have wrote me a letter."

"I don't know… I guess I missed you too much and I didn't want to disrupt your life."

"Bobby… you were a part of my life for a long time, then you up and left me. That is why I left to California."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I thought I was trying to better myself from moving out of here."

"Did you once ask me to come with you?" I asked him in a serious tone.

"Would you have came with me?"

"Yes, I would have… but you never asked me."

"Oh… I thought about it, but I honestly didn't think you would have came."

"Bobby… how could you say that? I was in love with you and I would have gone anywhere with you."

"Was?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "What about now?"

"Bobby… I--" I started but he cut me off.

"I'm kidding… I know you don't love me anymore, because I hurt you when I left you."

I had nothing to say, Of course I still loved him, but I didn't want to tell him that. I wonder if he knew that I did or not. Why would he say that I didnt' love him anymore?

"Um… goodnight, Bobby." I kissed him on his chin again.

"Goodnight, Babe." I smiled, then fell asleep with ease in his arms, making me feel safe and secure, like he use to.


	4. The Shower Scene

**--Three--**

The next morning I woke up to yelling and an empty bed. I wanted to smack who ever was making the racket that woke me up. It sounded like Bobby and Angel fighting.

I growled then literally rolled myself out of Bobby's bed, then went into my suitcase and got my matching robe. I put it on as well as my slippers, then I grabbed my cell phone and headed downstairs.

I saw a woman who was yelling at Bobby in spanish. From her voice I recognized her as Angel's old girlfriend Sofi or as Bobby called her 'La Vida Loca'. I just shook my head, then laughed walking passed her, as Angel gave me a weird look as he told Sofi to go back upstairs.

I sat down on the couch and turned on my cell phone. I decided to listen to all the voicemails that were on there, so I kind of tuned everyone out. But out of all the yelling still going on, all I heard was Bobby yelling "Loco Ono is not staying one more night!" and "Let's play some fucking Turkey Cup!"

From all the voicemail's I got there was only one voicemail that actually caught my attention was one from Nathan.

"_Hey, it's me, Nate. I've left you like a million messages and you don't even have the decency to call me back. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry to hear about your mom, but we both know the real reason why you went back to Detroit. I know you never loved me… it was always about him. He's the one that has your heart and I guess he always will. Well, Rachel, you have a good life. Goodbye."_

I think I listened to that message three more times and I didn't know if I was sad or upset about it. I just sat there with my eyes closed, tuning everyone out, and thinking about what I just heard on my phone.

After that I was sitting there with a blank look on my face, but I was trying to think about what I was going to do. Was Nate right? Besides Evelyn's funeral, was Bobby the main reason I came back here? I don't know what the hell to do.

I was far off in space that I didn't even notice Bobby sitting next to me, until he draped his leg over my legs, then I looked at him as he was looking at me funny.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Um… yeah." I looked over and saw Jack in the kitchen cooking, Jerry was watching the hockey game, and Angel was looking at Bobby with little yellow discs in his hands.

"Don't start, man." warned Bobby, then a few minutes later, Angel threw a few at him. "Why do you always do that?"

"Shut up." said Angel throwing more discs.

"To be aggravating." said Jerry, making me laugh.

"To be aggravating." Angel mocked him and threw some more, but Jerry dodged one.

"Chill out, man, I'm watching the game. Come on."

Angel started to throw some at Bobby, then he threw a few of them at me.

"Hey… what did I do?" I asked and Angel just laughed then continued to throw them at Jerry.

Angel got Jerry right in between the eyes and Jerry said "Try it one more time."

"What you gonna do?"

"You'll see." Jerry smirked.

"Big-ass teeth. Bite me." Angel made bite noises.

"You do have some big-ass teeth, Jerry." Bobby said making all of us laugh.

Angel threw another disc that hit Jerry on his forehead, then he got up, and hit Angel in the back of his head.

"Yeah, get him, Jerry!" yelled Bobby.

"What the hell are you doing?" Angel asked lunging at Jerry.

"Come on, boy." Jerry said trying to provoke him.

Both Jerry and Angel were tackling each other when Bobby was sitting there yelling like he was a commentator.

"The Gorgeous Black Ladies of Wrestling, Nitro and Midnight." I was laughing. "Nitro got Midnight in a head lock. Get him! Get him, Jerry! Midnight's trying to get up, but Nitro's on him. Get him, Nitro!"

Angel was on his back on the floor and said "Okay… all right, all right, all right."

Jerry helped Angel up off the ground and said "I'm still your big brother." Jerry hugged him then both of them sat down.

I started to get up, moving Bobby's leg off of me, when he said "Where do you think you are going, Miss Logan?"

"Um… I was thinking about going upstairs to take a shower if you don't mind."

He smirked, removed his leg, and said "Okay… go ahead." he had a big smile.

I gave him a weird look, because I knew he was plottin' something, then I went upstairs to Bobby's room to grab the clothes I was going to wear. I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

A few minutes later, after I got in the shower and wet my hair, am I forgetting something?

"Oh shit!" I thought to myself. I left my cell phone on the couch next to Bobby. I wrapped up in a towel the best I could and ran downstairs. As I walked up to him, not caring that the other guys were in the room, I saw the look on Bobby's face as he moved my phone away from his ear.

"Can I have my phone back?" I asked without looking at him. I didn't want him to go through my messages and hear that voicemail. But the way he was looking at me, I for some reason wanted to cry. My eyes welled up a little, then he finally gave it to me and I ran back up to the bathroom, getting in the shower.

I sat at the edge of the tub, crying. Why the hell was I crying? Because Nate left me? Because Bobby heard that message? Or was it the way Bobby was looking at me? I don't know. Everything feels like it's falling apart and I have a feeling none of that is over either.

I looked over at the sink, because I felt like someone was watching me, and there was Evelyn with a big huge smile. I had to blink a few times to make sure she was really there.

"He loves you, you know." she said to me in a soft voice. "And I know you love him too."

I nodded and said "I do love him."

"Then you should tell him and tell him about New York." I nodded and closed my eyes for a second, then when I opened them back up she was gone. I closed the curtain back up and closed my eyes again. I knew eventually I had to tell Bobby about New York, he had a right to know.

A few minutes later, I heard the bathroom door open, then some footsteps.

"Rach?"

"Um…yeah, Bobby?"

"Who's Nate?" he asked.

"He's a guy I've been dating, why?"

"He just called for you."

"What?!" I yelled as I moved the shower curtain a little to look at Bobby.

He looked at me and walked a little closer to me, then said "Where you crying?"

"A little… why did he call? What did he say?" I stood up in the shower.

"Well… he called me the infamous Bobby Mercer, then said you don't waste any time. He said that you love me and I won. I have your heart."

"He said that? Are you serious?"

"So my question is… what is that about?" he asked as he moved the shower curtain more to expose my naked body.

"What are you doing?" I was trying to cover myself, but Bobby got in the shower with me with his clothes on.

"So what was that about?" he asked me again, looking at me up and down with a smile.

I rolled my eyes and said "Can we talk about this when I get out of the shower?"

"Why? Remember… we use to take showers together all the time."

"Bobby, we were younger then."

"Tell me."

"I used to be with Nate, for like a year or so."

"What do you mean use to?"

"He kind of left me a voicemail basically telling me it was over." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh." he said.

"One day, he found my photo album that I had of all you guys and mom. I haven't looked at it in a long time, because seeing you in those pictures just hurt. But, after he found them and asked who everyone was… I would every so often look in there, of the ones of you or me and you together."

"Uh-huh… go on." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"So, I was looking at a particular one of the two of us and I started crying. Because I missed you so much, I hated not being with you and wondering if you were okay or not. Well… he saw me crying and from then on, all we would fight about is you." I put my head down to hide more tears from him.

"You love me?" he said lifting my head up with his two fingers. I looked into his eyes as tears were falling from mine and I didn't say anything. "Do you love me, Rachel?"

I closed my eyes and nodded, then said "Yes, I do, Bobby." I opened my eyes back up to look at his reaction, which he had a concerned look on his face. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

He gave me a weird look, then he got out of the shower, leaving me there extremely confused. I heard the door shut, then I sat back down. I just told him that I still loved him and he leaves me again. What the hell is going on?


	5. Stuck in the Middle

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the cookies! I love em'**

* * *

**--Four--**

I decided to just finish my shower and get out. Maybe, leave the house for a while and gather my thoughts. Next time, I'll just keep my mouth shut. It took me another 15 minutes to finish my shower. I got out, dried off, then got my clothes on. After that, I went into Bobby's room, good thing he wasn't in there at that moment.

I wrapped the towel in my hair then took out my laptop to check a few things, when I was slammed with a bunch of emails from work. I had to get that done before I could do anything else and most of it was payroll.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door, I looked over and said "Yeah?"

It was Bobby, he walked in and said "The turkey will be done in a few minutes." he wasn't even looking at me.

"Okay… could you just make me a plate, I have so much stuff to do from work and it needs to get done or nobody gets paid."

"Alright then." he said as I watched him as he left the room. I shook my head and continued with my work.

I just about got done with all my work, when I looked up and saw Evelyn sitting in Bobby's chair.

"He's scared." she said to me.

"Of what?" I asked.

"That he'll leave you and hurt you again."

"He doesn't need to be scared… I want to be with him."

"I know you do, dear." she smiled at me. "He'll come around."

I nodded, looked at the laptop for a split second, then I looked back over, and she was gone. I stayed in that spot, thinking for a minute. I hurried up with all my work, then I shut the laptop. I threw my hair in a messy bun, put on my grey Chucks, then went down stairs.

As I went into the kitchen, Angel asked me "What, no towel?"

"No, Angel… sorry." I stuck my tongue out at him as Bobby glared at him at that comment.

"The hell with this meal." Bobby stood up from the table. "Let's go get a pick-up game. I wanna see some quick sticks and some tight passing."

"It's too cold man." Angel whined. "I ain't come all the way back out here to play no hockey."

"Come on, ladies, let's show these guys some fucking skills!" Bobby yelled walking away from the table.

Jerry looked over at me and said "Where were you?"

"I had some work to do for my job… if I don't then, nobody gets paid."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"I take care of payroll." I said with a smile.

"Oh." Jack said stuffing his face with mashed potatoes.

After the guys finished eating, we all went over to the outside skating rink. I stayed on the sidelines. For one: My hair was still wet. And two: Bobby wouldn't talk to me, let alone look at me. So, I watched them play with the rest of the guys and be like their little cheerleader.

Even with my thick hoodie, I was still cold. Damn wet hair. Aw, well. Bobby looked so cute. I caught myself smiling at him. I shouldn't be smiling, I should be upset for him walking out on me when I basically confessed my love to him or whatever. Okay, I didn't confess it, but I did tell him I loved him.

Guys confuse the hell out of me, but I'm sure it goes both ways. The guys stayed out there for a few hours as I turned into a popsicle.

As they were getting ready to leave, Jack walked up to me and said "Do you want to come with us?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No." he smiled. "We're going to the lawyers office for moms will reading."

"Well, then." I saw Jerry get into his car. "I'll go with Jerry." I ran over to his car and hopped in the passenger seat.

He got kind of startled, then said "What are you doing?"

"Going with you, Jer… now drive."

"You don't want to go with Bobby?"

I glared at him and said "He's not talking to me right now… he won't even look at me. So, no."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long story… but, when I figure stuff out, I'll let you know."

"Okay." he gave me a quick smile.

We got to the lawyers office ten minutes later. I got out of the car and fixed my hoodie.

"Hey." Bobby said grabbing my arm swinging me around to face him. "Why didn't you come with me?"

"Now, you are talking to me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Look… I'm sorry I acted the way I acted. Can we talk about it later?"

"I don't know Bobby… I mean, I might say something else to make you walk away from me again."

"Okay, smart ass… I am being serious."

I saw the seriousness in his face, I sighed, and said "Fine, later."

Then all of us went into the building. I stayed out in the waiting room while the guys were in with the lawyer. So, I sat there bored, playing with my phone, texting people I knew, and playing games.

The guys came out about a half and hour later, Jerry said "Come on, I got something to show you." Then we left to this abandoned building. He told us that he was going to make it into offices and what not. I thought it was pretty cool.

Afterwards, we all went to a bar to have a few drinks. The bartender poured us and himself some shots of liquor.

We raised our shot glasses and Bobby said "Your attention, please… I wanna make a toast. To Evelyn Mercer. The greatest mother four degenerate bastards ever had."

We clinked our shot glasses together, then drank them down. It burned my throat, then I slammed my glass down with everyone else's.

"Johnny, pour me, my brothers, and Rachel another round and some nice warm milk for my little sister here." Bobby said smacking Jack on his shoulder.

"Man, I will drink you under the table." Jack replied.

"We're not talking about sperm, Jack this is whiskey." I rolled my eyes and took another shot. I had about three more shots before we headed over to the tables to sit down.

While I was drinking a beer, Jack was yelling "Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack." I laughed, because I think he was buzzed or something.

Jerry looked at Bobby and said "That's your brother."

"Jack drinks Jack." he repeated.

"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack." said Bobby.

I smacked him on the arm and said "Be nice."

"No… it's okay, Rachel… but Jack doesn't lick ass crack and ball sack. Jack likes boobs. Jack gots fans. Jack gots lots of fans." I just laughed because he was talking in the third person.

Angel looked over at him and said "Will you shut up, man."

After two more shots and a beer and a half later, I was kind of smashed. More than I wanted to be. But, I didn't care, there was just too much shit going on and right now, I just don't care.

Jerry wanted to leave when Bobby was arguing with him to stay, when the bartender walked up to us.

"I'm sorry about your mom, fellas."

"Yeah." said Bobby with a little nod.

"Freakin gangs, worms. Someone ought to step on them."

"Which gang, Johnny G?" asked Bobby leaning back in his chair.

"Oh shit, here we go. I knew it." said Jerry.

"I think I heard something. The neighborhood is really upset about this." said Johnny G, pulling up a chair.

"Same old Bobby." Jerry started. "Mama always said 'as bright as Bobby is, he just does not like to think'… ain't no good going to come from this."

I kind of agreed with Jerry, and Bobby don't think sometimes. I shrugged my shoulders and I took another sip of my beer listening to the conversation. But my phone rang and I saw "Nate" flashing on the screen. I looked at Bobby, then answered my phone walking away from the guys a little bit.

"Um… hello?" I tried to balance myself.

"Hey, what's up, Rachel?"

"Nothing much, Nate… what do you want?" I really didn't want to hear his voice right now. I just needed a bed because my head was pounding.

"I'm sorry for what I said on that voicemail and what I said to Bobby."

"Why were you talking to him anyway?"

"Well… he answered your phone."

"I was in the shower, I accidentally left it downstairs."

"Do you let all your ex-boyfriends answer your phone calls when your current boyfriend is calling."

"Don't do this… not now."

"Okay fine… when are you coming back?"

"I don't know, Nate… soon."

"Promise?"

"I don't know, Nate."

"We need to talk about all of this when you get back, okay?"

"Sure… but I don't know when I'll be back. There's still a few more things I have to do here."

"Like what?"

"Just some stuff." I lied because I didn't want to tell him anything I was doing. Then I saw Jerry getting up from the table. "Look, I got to go. I just wanna sleep. Bye, Nate." I hung up the phone and walked up to Jerry. "Can you take me back to the house?"

"Sure lets go." he said putting on his jacket.

Bobby pulled me down to his level and said "I'll be home later, there is a few things I need to take care of. We'll talk when I get back."

"Okay… be careful."

"I will." he kissed me softly on the lips for a few seconds, then looked me in the eyes. "Sorry about earlier."

"Um... it's okay, Bobby… bye." then I followed Jerry out to his car, got in, then he drove off.

"I thought he wasn't talking to you." said Jerry with a smile.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." I was looking out the window.

"Look, ya'll need to quit bullshittin'… we all know both of you belong together. It ain't hard to see that."

"I don't know, Jerry… we'll see."

Jerry got to the house a little bit later, because we had to stop so he could put gas in the car. I told Jerry 'bye' and I went into the house, where I saw Sofi sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where's Angel?" she asked me, sounding all worried.

"They are still out… they should be here later." I said heading up the stairs.

"Okay." she yelled up at me.

I reached the top of the stairs and walked into Bobby's room. I was so tired and smashed, I just fell onto his bed without even changing or taking off my shoes.

Before I passed out, I thought about what Nate was saying and I was thinking about Bobby, mostly about the little kiss he gave me, which caught me by surprise. But, Bobby was the last thing in my mind before I was completely out for the night. Friggin' alcohol.


	6. The Conversation

**--Five--**

I woke up to someone tugging on my feet, I focused the best I could in the dark, then I reached over and turned on the little lamp. I saw Bobby trying to pull off my shoes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and looking at him like he was crazy.

"Sorry to wake you… I was just taking off your clothes so you can be comfortable."

"My clothes?" Ha! I didn't realize I was still wearing my clothes.

"Yeah… but I didn't make it that far, I started on your shoes." That made me laugh a little. God, love this man. Then I noticed all he had on was some boxers. "Hmm.." I thought to myself.

"Okay… well, as you were." he was finishing taking off my shoes, but he left my socks on, which was good because I can't sleep without socks on, no matter how hot it is, it just makes me feel naked.

"Now it's time to get in your pants… I mean take off your pants." both of us laughed, he was being funny. I knew he wanted to make me laugh and saying something as cheesy as that, it worked.

He unbuttoned the button on my jeans, then he pulled on the zipper, and slowly pulled them off of me. Good thing I was wearing my boy shorts and not going commando or something.

He kind of got on top of me, pulling me to sit up. My face was inches from his, he leaned over and started to pull my hoodie off, then he pulled my shirt off over my head till all I had on was my bra.

He looked me in the eyes and said "Now can we talk?"

"Are you serious? After you strip me of all my clothes and now you wanna--"

He cut me off my planting his lips on mine, kissing me so softly. He laid me back on the bed, gently and still kissing me. Was this really going on? I just couldn't stop, I missed this so much, I just kept kissing him.

After about ten minutes, he stopped kissing me, then leaped over to go on the other side of me and he turned off the lamp.

"So… let's talk, Babe." he said propping his head up with his arm.

"Um… okay." I rolled my eyes, then covered up my body with the blankets. "Shoot."

"How serious is you and this Nate guy?"

"Not too serious, I mean, it's not like he's given me a ring or anything."

"Uh-huh… what if I gave you a ring and asked you to marry me?"

I gasped and said "What?"

"What would you say, if I asked you to marry me and become Mrs. Rachel Mercer."

My eyes started to well up, you know, when it comes to this mushy stuff, I am a damn baby. I was a little speechless, but I knew he wasn't actually asking me.

"Are you asking me hypothetically? Are you just fuckin' with me? Or what?"

"What would you say?"

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?"

"Well… no."

Well… then be serious." I pushed him on his chest.

"Okay, okay… I'll ask you that same question, later on."

"Uh… okay."

"Earlier… you just caught me by surprise when you told me that you still loved me. I didn't think you did after I up and left you."

"Bobby… I have always loved you and yes I still do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"What about Nate? He called earlier didn't he… while we were at the bar?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"What did he want?"

"To talk. He also wanted to know when I was coming back."

"And you said?"

"I told him that I didn't know."

"Do you want to go back?" These questions are getting me a little urked right now, I didn't feel like talking about Nate.

"Bobby… look, I don't know what I want to do, or if I even want to go back or if I am staying here. Right now, the only thing I know at this moment is that..." I paused for ten seconds, then I looked into his eyes as much as I could in the dark with my icy blue ones. "I love you." there I said it. I said those three little words to the man I still love.

He didn't say anything for about thirty seconds, I think he was letting all of the information marinate in his brain. I just wanted to smack him for some reason and smack some sense into him, for making me, now confess my love to him.

A few seconds later, he rolled over and said "Goodnight, Rachel." oh, no you didn't.

"Bobby… this is really pissing me off. I told you two different times that I said that I loved you or whatever and you either left me… wait, now that I think about it… this is the third time. We can't forget the day you left me a long time ago after I told you I loved you… and now tell you again and you are going to go to sleep… hell no, talk to me damn it!" I yelled, I was getting so pissed off to the point where I was in tears.

He rolled over and was looking at me like I was crazy, then he started "Rach…"

"What? You know, I can go back to Nate right now and forget about you for good, if you want me to, I am sure that is what he wants… but I can't." yep, I feel the tears falling down my cheeks. "I love you too much to just let this second chance I get with you and pass it up." now I am sobbing like a little baby. "Do you love me?"

"What?" he asked. Oh no, you did not just ask me what.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" I said it a little slower so he could understand me through my crying.

"Rachel…" he looked down and shook his head . Why are you looking down Bobby? Just answer me.

"It's a yes or no question."

He looked me in my teary eyes, wiped the tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs, and said "Yes, I do, Rachel Logan."

I was a little relieved upon hearing that, then I said "Then what's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Why?" Well… Evelyn was right about her son being scared.

"Because, I am scared of losing you again, and after all this shit goes down… I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire and I lose you for good."

"What are you talking about, Bobby?" I was confused now.

"After you and Jerry left, Johnny G told us that some stuff went down the night Ma died."

"Nobody really told me what happened."

"Well… that is what we went to find out. These gangsters paid someone to say they saw thugs go in there to say that it was random and it wasn't."

"How exactly did she die? I mean, where was she at?"

"You don't know?"

"I just said that nobody told me anything."

"Okay… she was out shopping at the corner store, around eleven-ish, why that late, I have no idea, but some guys came in there and shot up the place and mom was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Oh my God… Bobby, are you serious? Who would kill your mom? She was the most wonderful woman in the world." there goes the water works, I was crying again.

"I don't know who would do that to her, Babe… but we are going to find out why tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Can we go to sleep now?" he asked me.

"Are we done talking?"

"It's to be continued… til we figure out everything else that is going on."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes then rolled over.

He pulled me towards his chest, feeling his bare chest and the warmth on my bare back was very soothing.

"Goodnight, Baby." he said kissing me on my shoulder blade.

"Goodnight, Bobby." I just laid there for a while, thinking about the new information Bobby just told me about Evelyn. I just couldn't believe it. I knew when Jerry first told me about her passing away there was something else going on. All, I know is… I can't lose Bobby again. Not this time.


	7. Sittin' in the Car

**A/N: This one is a bit long, but enjoy Peeps! R&R!!**

**

* * *

****--Six--**

The next morning, I woke up with Bobby's arms wrapped around my waist securely. Damn, I miss this from Bobby. I loved it when he use to hold me every night and even in the morning. I looked at him and watched him sleep for a while.

I looked over at the alarm clock and in big letters it said _"7:30."_ So, I decided to wake up Bobby. I started to poke him in his chest, then I moved to his neck, and I gently poked him on his cheek.

He opened one eye, looked at me, and mumbled "Can I help you?"

"Wake up." I started rubbing his face with my fingers, then when I realized I was doing it, I stopped. He gave me a funny look.

"Why'd you stop? That would put me back to sleep." he whined.

"Sorry… habit."

"Babe… you can do that anytime you want." he mumbled.

"Um… okay." I sat up, trying to get out of Bobby's arms, but he held me down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You need to get up… and get out so I can get dressed."

"You can get dressed in here."

"Never mind… I'll just go into the bathroom."

"Fine." he said letting me go and rolling over on his stomach.

I laughed getting out of Bobby's bed, then I went over to my suitcase getting out the clothes I was going to wear along with my toiletries and make-up, and went into the bathroom. I put on jeans and a baby blue v-neck sweater and I did put on a little make-up.

A few minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom and went back into Bobby's room. He was sitting on the bed all ready to go.

"Butthead." I mumbled under my breath.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Uh… yeah as soon as I put on my shoes." I said grabbing some socks out of my duffle bag.

"Okay… I'll go see if Angel and Cracker Jack is ready to go." he said walking out of his room.

Okay, today is going to be fun, I could tell already. Me and Bobby still has to talk about everything and plus Nate wants to talk too. Ugh! This sucks. I'll just hurry up and put on my Chucks then meet them downstairs.

After, I did all of that, I grabbed my cell phone, leather jacket, bank card, and my drivers license, and I walked downstairs. All the guys were waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"We just waitin on you." Angel laughed.

"Well… lets go then." I said walking outside.

We piled into Bobby's car, of course I got the front seat, but Bobby drove off to the convenient store where Evelyn was killed. Damn, it's been a few days and I still can't believe it.

We got there and it wasn't even open yet. Jerry wasn't here either, so we got out of the car and stood around waiting for Jerry to get there.

About twenty minutes later, Jerry pulled up in his Volvo. He got out, walked up to us, and said "All right, I'm here… what?"

Angel looked over at him and said "Last night, we found out that it wasn't random. The witness was paid, and the whole gang story was some bullshit."

"Are you serious, man…come on now."

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

Me and Jack looked over at who was walking up, and it was the convenient store clerk opening the doors. I followed Jack over to talk to him, when Bobby was right behind me, staying close to me.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah, if we could just have a moment of your time, Sir. Evelyn Mercer was our mother."

"She was a good lady. I liked her very much." he paused. "Let's come inside."

So, we followed the store clerk into the store, he immediately turned on the security tape from that dreadful night. I stood in Bobby's arms, because I knew what was going to happen.

There she was hiding from the robbers, when Bobby said "This doesn't add up, he's already got the money." seconds later, the robbers walked over to Evelyn, I'm sure there was some words exchanged before they shot her.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Who would do that to her and why? I just buried my head in Bobby's chest trying not to cry, but it was no use. He just held me as tight as he could. I looked up at his face and saw a tear falling down his cheek. I wiped it away with my thumb, then kept my face in his chest.

After I calmed down a few minutes later, I let go of Bobby then walked over to Jack and gave him a hug. Poor guy, he looked so sad. So, I comforted Jack while Bobby talked to the clerk.

"Supposedly a witness told police this was a gang shooting, you know anything about that?"

"The police talked to one man. One man more than the others."

"Would you remember what he looks like if you seen him again?" Bobby asked.

"He comes in for a Gatorade after the games. Big guy always wears sweats, never a jacket, even with rain or snow. He has a dog and a… you know a…" he made motions of an afro with his hands.

"Fro?" asked Angel. "Like an afro? Like Ben Wallace the basketball player?"

"Pistons! Yes yes, Ben Wallace."

Angel nodded and said "Okay."

"Is he on the courts a lot?" asked Bobby.

"On the courts or the gym." then the guys rushed out.

I told the clerk 'thank you' then I walked out and heard Bobby say "That was no gang shooting, that was an execution. They set mom up, they set her up, come on." the guys were already half way to the gym. So I stayed behind and I don't even think they noticed.

I saw them go inside to the building, so I went back into Bobby's car to keep semi-warm. A few seconds later, my phone rang. Every time, shit goes down, Nate has to call me and bug me.

I rolled my eyes and said "Hello?"

"Can we talk now?" he asked me.

"Right now… is not a good time." I didn't lie about that because it's not a good time to talk.

"Why?"

"Because… there is things and I'm a little busy."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm with the guys trying to find out what happened to Evelyn."

"Evelyn? You don't call her mom?"

"Sometimes, I do." I don't think I ever told Nate that Evelyn wasn't my real mother. I just said she was my mom to him.

"Um… okay. So when are you coming back?"

"I don't know."

"What if... I come over there and come get you?"

"You don't need to do that, Nate."

"Is it because of Bobby, is that why you don't want me to come up or the reason why you won't leave yet?"

"Don't go there, Nate." He was pissing me off.

"Look… I didn't call to lecture you, I called to ask you a question."

"What, Nate?" this ought to be good, what now?

"Will you marry me?" my jaw dropped, he did not just ask me that, right now.

"Wh… what?" was all I could say.

"Will you marry me Rachel?" he asked again. Oh shit, he did.

"I… I don't know, Nate."

"It's a yes or no question."

"But it's not an easy answer." I was being honest and it wasn't easy. I can't answer that question.

"Okay… if Bobby were to ask you to marry him, would you say yes?" at that moment the guys were coming back to the car, they all piled in on Bobby's side and Bobby shut the door.

I looked away from Bobby, looking out the window and said "Nate… don't."

"I'm right though."

"No, you are not… I would probably say no." Oh boy, I am sure the guys will ask me what we were talking about. Great.

"You are lying, Rachel."

"No, I am not."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Come back home and marry me." wow, was being persistent and it was annoying me.

"Was that a request or a demand?"

"Just come home, this is where you belong."

"How the hell do you know where I belong?"

"Just get your ass back here so we can fix this! Now!" oh no, he did not just yell at me.

"First of all… do not yell at me and try to tell me what to do, because that is not happening." then I hung up the phone and threw it by my feet. None of the guys said anything, they knew I was upset.

Then my phone rang again, this time Bobby reached over and grabbed it before I could, then answered it and put in on the speaker.

"Hello? Rachel Mercers' phone… she can't come to the phone right now, so if you leave your name and number, I'm sure she won't get back to you. Beep." the guys were trying not to laugh. I even giggled a little.

"Very funny, Bobby… let me talk to her, oh and by the way, it's not Mercer, it will be Rachel Smith.

"Bitch, she will always be a Mercer, in fact, she is my woman and she's always been my woman… dude, you said it yourself. I don't even know why you're calling her."

"Yeah, right… let me talk to her, now."

"Or what tuff guy? What are you going to do about it if I don't?" Oh boy, they are now fighting over me. I didn't want that to happen. I just sat there shaking my head, while the guys were silently cheering on Bobby.

"Come over there and kick your ass."

"Try it, motherfucker, and see what happens. You call my woman again and I will kill you. Do you understand me? They won't even be able to find your body and all you'll be is a fading memory. Don't fuck with me right now, okay? Leave Rachel Mercer alone!" then he turned off my phone.

Wow… what just happened? Did he just say all that stuff to Nate? I snatched my phone out of his grasp, then I gave Bobby that look. The look he hated when ever he knew I was pissed off or disappointed at him. Then I got out of the car and slammed the door.

Bobby came after me, grabbed my arm swinging me around to face him. For some reason I didn't know if I wanted to punch him in the face for being dumb or give him a big hug, because I can tell that he does love me. So I just stood there, with my arms across my chest, glaring at him.

"Will you come back in the car… it's cold and it isn't safe to be alone." he said with a puppy dog face. God, Bobby, don't make that face.

"Fine." I walked back to the car and both of us got in it.

"Are you okay, Rachel?" asked Jack.

"For now." I said looking out the window.

"I just don't get it. Why would somebody hired a goddamn killer to shoot mom." Jerry asked.

I snapped my head around and said "What?"

Bobby gave me a funny look then said "Here's an idea: we'll wait for the shithead to get back and we'll ask him."

"What's going on, guys?" I asked.

"We're finding out some things about mom." said Angel.

"Well, ya'll do what ya'll gotta do. I got gymnastics." said Jerry. "Come on, Let me out."

Bobby and Angel laughed, then Bobby said "You got your leotard on, Jerry?"

"Go to hell. Ya'll know what I'm talking about. I got a schedule to keep. Girls got gymnastics, I gotta take them. Come on let me out, man."

Bobby opened the door and leaned forward enough for Jerry to get out, then Bobby said "You wanna take Cracker Jack with you, he's very flexible." Me and Angel laughed.

"Bobby, you're the one that took ballet." laughed Jack.

Jerry got out of the car and said "All right, man." then he ran over to his car, got in, and drove off. Bobby shut the door and looked over at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for starting stuff with Nate, I know he's your man and all."

"Shut up, Bobby."

"Does he always try to control you? Has he ever hit you?" Oh shit, why did he have to ask me that? I just put my head down and I didn't say anything. "Rachel, what did he do to you?"

I looked back up at him and said "He… uh.."

Then Jack cut me off and yelled "Oh, that's him… it's him!"

"Rachel stay in the car… we are finishing this later." Bobby told me with a serious look on his face and I nodded as they got out of the car to question that guy.

About fifteen minutes later, I heard gunshots. My first instinct was to duck, then I looked around to see where it was coming from and I saw that guy falling from the rope into the ground. Oh, shit.

The guys came back into the car ten minutes later, and Angel said "Let's go get these fools, man." Bobby nodded and drove off.

"Take me back to the house." I said.

"Why?" asked Bobby.

"Because, if you are going to do what I think you are going to do… then I don't want to be there."

"How do you know what I'm going to do?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Bobby… I know how you get when you are like this. Take me back to the house." he nodded then headed over.

We got there about ten minutes later and I got out of the car, Angel jumped into the front seat, and Bobby again came after me and said "Hey, wait."

I turned around and said "What?"

"Don't be mad… I just want to know what happened to mom."

I walked up to him, cupped his face with my hands, and said "I know… but wouldn't it be best if I didn't witness any of that?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Okay, then… please be careful, you, Angel, and Jackie."

"We will be careful, Babe."

I poked him hard in his chest and said "_You_, come back to _me_ in one piece." I put the emphasis on the 'You' and 'Me' to let him know I was serious.

He smiled and gave me a hug, then said "I will. I'll be home later… and then we are going to talk."

"Okay." I kissed him on his lips then I walked into the house as he got in the car and drove off. I walked into an empty house, I guess Sofi left or something. I walked up to Bobby's room, put on my pajamas, and tried to go to sleep, thinking about all the events that occurred today. But, please, keep my boys safe tonight.


	8. Secrets Unraveled

**A/N: OKay everyone.... I went back on a few chapters to add something in about New York, but you will find out why later on. I felt I needed to add it. So, enjoy this and more will come. So, R&R and Gracias! **

* * *

**--Seven--**

I woke up around six thirty am, because I had to go potty. No sign of the boys yet, I hope to God they are okay. Geez, they have been gone all hours of the night. After, I came back from the bathroom, I turned my phone back on as well as my laptop. I had a voicemail message from my boss to call him as soon as I could. Eh, I'll call him later today.

Then I started to look at all my email from work. One or two of them was from my boss, saying that how much I percentage would be getting from my 401K, if I was no longer working there. Wait a minute… I don't work there anymore? Did I get fired? Shit.

I'm just going to call him around the time he'll be in the office and see what is going on. I know I am still on bereavement, this is just bullshit. My phone rang and I wasn't paying attention to who it was, so I answered it without looking at the screen.

"Hello?" Wait, who is calling me this early?

"Rachel?" Oh no, it's him.

"What do you want, Nate… now is not a good time."

"It's never a good time… were you asleep?"

"No, I wasn't… I was just checking my email."

"Oh…" I didn't like the sound of that 'Oh'.

"Um… there's something I need to tell you." I don't think I want to know where this is going.

"What, now?"

"After that conversation with Bobby, I went to your work and told your boss that you were not coming back to work ever and that you are staying up there."

"You did what?!" I am going to kill him.

"Well, shit… you can't even make up your mind if you are coming back or not."

"Everything concerning my job, is none of your business… Damn, you didn't have to talk to my boss or say anything to him, you asshole."

"Look, I am sorry… Can you come home and forgive me?" Oh no, he did not just ask me to forgive him for getting me get fired from my job.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me, Nate? After you stooped that low?" I seriously wanted to kill him.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it… that was my job. I loved it and you wanted to act like a little bitch and get me fired."

"Please come home." I just want to reach through this phone and choke him. Then I heard the door slam. I got up to see if the guys came home and they did. I was relieved. I sat back down on Bobby's bed and I took a deep breath.

"No." I was shaking my head, even though he couldn't see me do it, I was shaking my head anyway.

"What do you mean, no?" Uh-oh, he was getting that tone.

"I said no, Nate." I whispered.

"You are going to bring your ass down here or I will come up there and drag you, myself!"

I didn't like when Nate would be like this to me, I had a few tears falling down my cheeks, when I noticed Bobby standing in the doorway, looking at me funny. He saw the look on my face, then rushed over to me.

"What's wrong, babe?" he was wiping the tears with his thumbs. His fingers were always so soft.

"What did Bobby just call you?" Nate screamed in my ear.

"Nate… I am not coming back there to you or anyone else, because there is no reason for me to go back, so." I paused. "It's over." Bobby was getting mad at the fact that Nate was talking to me, when he told him not to. He took the phone from me and put it to his ear as I collapsed in Bobby's arms.

"Rachel, this is not over. You are mine, you got that?" Bobby laughed, when he heard that.

"What did I tell you, little boy about talking to my woman?" Bobby was rubbing my back, it felt soothing.

"Give the phone back to Rachel." Nate demanded.

"No, she doesn't want to talk to you, ever again. So you leave her the fuck alone or I will fuckin' kill you."

"Yeah, we'll see about that. I'm am coming to get her and drag her back to where she belongs and you or nobody is going to stop me."

"Bring it on, Motherfucker." then Bobby hung up the phone, turning it off, and he threw it on the other side of the room. He lifted my head up with his fingers, looking me in the eyes. "What was that all about?"

"Which part? The part where he asked me to marry him earlier? The part where he got me fired from my job? Or the part where he threatened to drag me back there? Take your pick." I shook my head. "Wait… actually can we finish this later?"

"Yeah, let's go downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute, I'll just get dressed." he nodded then left the room.

Yeah, one shit storm after another. I went through my luggage, then put on jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed some socks, then put on my black Chucks. I put my hair in a pony tail, and put on my robe. It was cold in this house.

I walked downstairs with the boys, then I sat down on the couch next to Bobby and in between Jack. I looked over at Jack looking at me funny, I gave him a 'what?' look.

"Are you okay?" he asked. No, I am not okay, Jack.

"I'll be fine." I lied. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah… we're fine." said Angel.

"So, what happened?" I asked and the guys exchanged looks with each other. Bobby took off his jacket and I saw blood on his arm. "What happened to your arm, Bobby?"

He looked at it and said "A dog bit me."

I grabbed his other hand and took him into the kitchen. As I went to find the first aid kit, it was in the same spot that Evelyn had it when she used it for me years ago. When my mother used to beat me. I wonder how she's doing? Then when I turned around Bobby had his shirt off. Wow, he had a nice body.

I shook my head and I sat down in the seat next to him and started cleaning his wounds.

"Ow." he said because I put rubbing alcohol on his arm.

"Don't be such a baby… what happened to the 'Big Bad Bobby Mercer?"

He lauhed and said "Haha… very funny." I loved his laugh, when he did laugh. Which wasn't very often. I just continued to clean the wound and wrap it up the best I could.

Angel got up, looked out the window, then yelled "Aye yo, police in the house! Green and his boy Fowler are here!"

"Give me something to cover my arm." said Bobby.

I took my robe off and said "Here… wear this." he put it on and I'd have to say pink is not his color. I sat down on the couch and started picking at my nails. I heard the door open as Angel walked over to it, while Bobby sat next to me.

"Angel… mind if we come in?" said Green.

"You're already in." Angel said walking away. "Cops are always welcome at the Mercers'. It makes us feel safe and cozy, just the way we like it." they followed Angel into the living room, where we were.

"Whoo! Ain't you sexy." Green said to Bobby wearing my robe.

Bobby got up from the couch and said "Thank you." Yes as a matter of fact, Bobby is sexy to me. He stood in front of them. "Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it." I giggled, then Fowler shot a glare at me, which made me really uncomfortable.

"Hey, Rachel. Still in town?" asked Green.

"Uh…yeah." I nodded.

"What happened to the hand?" Green said looking down at Bobby's semi-bloody hand. Bobby looked at it. "Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brothers house, about not interfering with our investigation?"

"Oh, no, no. This is Turkey Cup, man. Hockey. An old Mercer tradition. You remember that, don't you Green? You played hockey. Guys can be pretty rough on that ice."

"Where's your car, Bobby?" asked Green. Bobby didn't say anything and I looked down and continued picking at my nails. "It's not outside."

"We left it at Jeremiah's." said Sofi. My head snapped up. Whoa, where did she come from? I saw her standing in the door way next to Jack. I didn't even know she was here.

"Yeah." said Angel. "Jerry drove us home. You know Volvos are one of the safest cars out there." I noticed Fowler and Green exchange 'yeah right' looks. "Volvos are incredible, man, when it's a blizzard outside."

"That's fasinating." Fowler said walking closer to Bobby, pulling something out of his pocket. "Hey Gretzky, you know what this is?"

"Hair from your wifes tit?"

"Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off of a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning." I put my head back down, so they couldn't read my face, because Bobby did what I knew he was going to do.

"Fishing for a confession with phony hair, huh? That's an old one boys. Come on, Green." Green started laughing as Bobby sat back down next to me wrapping his arms around me. "You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right?" Angel sat down next to me. "When I hear the jailhouse close behind me, girls."

"Okay then, tell me what they told you. You think that these thugs were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?" Oh boy, I did not like the way Fowler was looking at me, like he was trying to undress me with his eyes. I held onto Bobby's arms tighter.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Green." said Bobby.

"Wait, Green." Angel started. "How do you go from petty thug to contract killer? And if they were professional shooters, like you say, they'd never told us who they were working with anyway." I got up out of Bobby's arms. "Even if they got one hell of an ass whupping."

I walked passed Green then Fowler, he grabbed my arm and said "Where do you think you are going?"

I ripped my arm away and said "Don't worry about what I'm doing… worry about what you're doing. What I do is none of your fuckin' concern."

"Oooo, she's got a mouth on her." I rolled my eyes.

As I walked up the stairs, I heard Bobby say "Don't you ever touch my woman again." I smiled then went into Bobby's room.

I was trying to look for my cell phone. When I found it, I turned it on then turned on my laptop. Yeah, great! More voicemails and more emails. I saw an email from my aunt in New York.

I cannot believe I got fired from my job because of Nate. All, I know is that I never see him again and if I do, I know the guys will protect me. I started looking at my pictures, one of the folders I was looking at intently. There was two pictures sitting side by side, I couldn't help but to cry.

A few minutes later, I heard Bobby's behind me, "Wh… What is that?" I looked at him in fear, then I quickly shut my laptop. "What is that, Rachel?"

"It's nothing, Bobby." I just kept crying like a damn baby, I wasn't ready to tell him yet, not till all this stuff with Evelyn's killers were over.

"Tell me, Rachel." he kind of slammed his door and stood in front of me. "I saw a little girl and an ultrasound picture." I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"The little girl is." I paused and took a big breath. "Your daughter." he stood there in shock with his jaw dropped to the ground. Say something, Bobby.

"I... I have a daughter?" he asked me with a scared look on his face.

"Yes, she's in New York." I guess now is a good time as any to tell him the truth.


	9. The Truth Comes Out

**--Eight--**

"I have a… daughter?" Bobby asked me again running his fingers thru his hair. Here we go, there is no turning back now. I have to tell him.

I nodded and said "I found out I was pregnant a month after you left me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Bobby, you left me and broke my heart, I didn't know what to do. But, I was going to tell you… I just didn't know how." he just stared at me with a blank expression on his face. Please say something, Bobby.

"She's where?"

"In New York with my aunt. She's going to the best private school in the country."

"Did Nate put her there?"

"No, Bobby… he has no clue about her. I put her there, so she could get a good education. Like two weeks before I met him."

"Evidently, no one knew about her." he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you, I was just so hurt." he sat down next to me.

"What's her name?"

"It's Haley Evelyn Mercer."

"Hmm… okay, what's up with the ultrasound picture?"

"That's what I was going to tell you in the car when you asked if Nate hit me."

"What did he do?"

"About four months into our so-called relationship, I found out I was pregnant. When I told him about it, he got pissed off and he pushed me down the stairs saying that I cheated on him. But, I ended up losing the baby."

"If and when he gets here… I'm going to kill that motherfucker." said Bobby getting mad.

"Look… it just wasn't meant to be, but I don't know why I stayed with him as long as I did. I guess I was just scared of what he could do to me. I was shocked when he let me come up here to the funeral." I started to sob and I looked into his eyes. "I am so sorry, I didn't tell you about her. I know you had a right to know, but you can hate me if you want to."

To my surprise, Bobby pulled me into his arms, hugging me, and said "Baby… I could never hate you." he pulled my face from his chest cupping it with his hands, looking me in my eyes. "I love you, Rachel and nothing is going to change that."

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I wanted to tell you… but when all this stuff started with mom, I was going to tell you after it was all over."

"It's okay… can I see the picture of her?" I smiled and nodded. I opened up my laptop starting it back up, and went into the folder that held all the pictures of Haley.

I was trying to read Bobby's face as he was looking at the pictures in awe. He smiled a few times and I saw his eyes getting watery.

"Um… how old is she?"

"She's eight years old."

"She's beautiful, Rachel." I giggled.

"Well… I think you had a little help with that."

"What color are her eyes?" he asked.

"They are hazel… like yours."

"Does she know about me?"

"Yes, she does." I nodded. "Remember that diamond rosary necklace you gave me, the silver one?" he nodded. "She wears it all the time and never takes it off, because her daddy gave it to her mommy." then there was a knock on Bobby's door.

"Come in!" yelled Bobby, wiping the few tears that trickled down his cheeks.

It was Angel and Jack, they walked in the room and saw what we were looking at.

"Who's the girl?" asked Angel.

Bobby turned around and said "Your niece."

"What?!" Angel and Jack said at the same time.

"She's my daughter."

"Seriously?" Angel walked over to the laptop, looking at the picture, then at Bobby, then back to the picture again. "She looks just like you, Bobby."

"I know."

"Who would of thought… you having a cute kid." Angel, Jack, and I laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us, Bobby?" asked Jack.

"I just found out myself."

"Huh?" asked Angel looking at me.

"Basically, when he left me, my heart was broken. Then a month later, I found out I was pregnant."

"Oh…" was all Angel could say.

"Is she in California?" asked Jack.

"No… she's in New York at a private school, living with my aunt."

"How old is she?" asked Angel.

"Eight." said Bobby.

"Can we keep this quiet… until all this mess with moms murder is over with. I don't want nobody to go after her and do something to her." I said and all the guys nodded in agreement.

"Okay." said Bobby.

"Wait… what's her name?" asked Jack.

"Haley Evelyn Mercer."

"After mom." Angel said softly and I nodded. Wow, this is going better than I thought, because I thought Angel and Jack were going to yell at me or something.

I closed the laptop, Bobby took off the robe and gave it back to me. He went into his bags and got two shirts and put them on as Angel and Jack went downstairs.

"Do you want to talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah." he nodded as I pushed speed dial three on my phone and waited for someone to pick it up.

"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.

"Hi, Aunt Diane! It's me, Rachel."

"Hey, Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing better… is Haley there?"

"Yeah, she's in her room… hang on." I smiled at Bobby and waited to hear my little girls' voice.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hey, baby girl… how are you doing?" God, I miss her so much, I just wanted to cry.

"I'm okay. I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey. Are you doing good in school?"

"Yeah… I got good grades on my report card and Auntie Dee bought me ice cream." she giggled.

"Good… I am proud of you. Guess what?"

"What?" she sounded excited.

"I'm here with your daddy… do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, Mommy." she squeaked.

I put it on speaker and said "Okay, Hales, say hi."

"Hi, Daddy."

Bobby cleared his throat and said "Hey there, Haley… how are you?"

"I'm doing okay… I just told mommy, I got good grades on my report card."

"That's good… how's New York?"

"Too many people, Daddy."

He laughed and said "Yep, there is lots of people in New York."

"When am I going to see you, Daddy?"

"We'll see each other after I take care of a few things… is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I said. "We're going to let you go, baby… be good and I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy… I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too." I looked at Bobby and he looked like he was going to cry. I felt so bad for not telling him for all this time.

"Bye." she said in a happy voice.

"Okay… bye, Haley." then I hung up the phone as Bobby collapsed in my arms, crying. I held him tight and rubbed his back. "Bobby, I am so sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it."

"No, no… I just can't believe that I have a little girl and she loves me." he looked up at me. I wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"Did you actually think I wouldn't have told her about her father? Even though she hasn't met you, she knows a lot about you, and she has tons of pictures of you."

"Does she know she has uncles?"

"Yes… I told her about them and mom. She has pictures of all of them."

"Well… good." he chuckled. "After all of this is over, I want to go get her."

I smiled at him and said "We can do that together."

He gave me a hug and said "I love you."

"I love you too, Bobby." I just didn't ever want to let him go. Ever.


	10. Lookin' for the Lawyer

**--Nine--**

We were all sitting around in the living room brain storming about what to do next, while Sofi was in the kitchen making dinner. I started thinking about Nate and why did he leave me that voicemail, basically saying that it was over, if he was just going to try threaten to come get me. All I know is, I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here with Bobby and raise our daughter together.

"What bastard hired these guys?" Bobby said, pulling me out of my thoughts. Him and Angel were looking at the killers' license. "West Marine's by the river, right?"

"Yeah." Angel replied.

"Come on, let's go take a look." Bobby, Jack, Angel, and I got up from the couch.

"All right." said Angel.

We were about to leave out the door when Sofi stopped Angel from leaving.

"Baby." Angel said in an annoyed tone.

"Now, Sweetie. Wasn't there a discussion about a dinner together? Hmm? Because I seem to remember spending two hours in the kitchen." She was getting on my nerves.

"We got some important shit to deal with, baby." Angel rolled his eyes.

"She's so la vida loca." Bobby teased, making Jack and I snicker.

"Man, don't do that right now." yelled Angel.

"Shut up, Bobby!" Sofi yelled pointing her finger at him. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't you start with that crap!" I wanted to smack her face off for yelling at Bobby.

"Can ya'll not got there?" Angel yelled. "Don't go there, please."

"Can we go?" asked Bobby.

"Angel." Sofi said softly. "You said this time was going to be different." I put my hand to my mouth from keeping me to laugh in her face.

Bobby put his hands to his heart and said "Aye Mami, You're breaking mi corazon', Chica." Sofi walked away as Bobby stood in front of Angel. "She's getting real comfortable here, huh? What are you doing? I thought you were a macho man. A tough guy." Angel sighed. "You know it's a real shame that my woman and little Jackie's the only ones down to ride. Let's go." Bobby walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket. "Say goodbye to your big sister, Jackie. Let's go."

"You gonna leave me too?" asked Angel and I just laughed, then grabbed my jacket. He looked at Jack. "I just need fifteen minutes, man."

Me and Jack were almost out the door when he turned around to look at Angel, and said in a sing-song voice "She's addicted to what Angel's dick did." then he shut the door and we got into Bobby's car.

Jack got settled into the back seat, while I got in the front, and Bobby drove off. We got there twenty minutes later, I was about to get out of the car when Bobby stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Um… with you."

"Stay here… just in case something happens to you."

"Bobby… I'll be fine." he's acting really strange, he had this worried look in his eyes.

"Please… just stay here. We'll be back." he gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Stay here."

"Yes, Sir." I nodded. Bobby got out of the car, then Jack followed him into the building.

Why do I always get left behind, I know how to take care of myself, Geez. During the whole thirty minutes I was in the car, all by my lonesome, I called up my boss, well my x-boss rather, to see what the hell was going on.

He told me that Nate did say those things, but since my position was already filled, there was nothing they could do. Great.

My x-boss did tell me the percentage I was going to get from my 401K, and it's enough to live off of for a while, plus I got my four weeks of vacation time cashed in. At least, I'll have enough to start over with Bobby. I had my x-boss to put on the papers that Bobby was my beneficiary.

Jack and Bobby came back to the car with a big duffel bag. I could only imagine what was in there. He drove back to the house and we were looking thru all the guns he picked up from the apartment.

"SIG Saver .45 auto. That will blow your back out." Bobby chuckled, then grabbed another gun. "Nine millimeter Baretta. Oh, look at this Barretta. It's triple action. Three bullets at once." he gave it to me to let me look at it as he grabbed another one. "They say dead men tell no tales, but they sure do leave important shit lying around."

We heard the door, Bobby pointed a gun in that direction as Jerry walked in and said "Hey, what the hell are y'all doing now?"

"Just getting a head start on next years taxes, Jerry." said Bobby still looking thru the duffel bag of guns.

Jerry looked around and said "Look how ya'll doing to Mama's house! Come on. Look at this table. Come on."

"You know what? You're right. Hey, Sofi, why don't you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit? Make yourself useful." Sofi threw a plate at Bobby. "You missed."

"You better chill out in there and watch where you are throwing things." I warned Sofi.

Jerry walked up to the dining table to see what we were looking at, while Jack was looking at a camera he found while they were there.

"Hey, Bobby." Jack said looking at the camera.

"Where'd ya'll get all of this?" asked Jerry.

"Our friend Stanly the shooter." Bobby said taking the camera out of Jacks hands.

Jerry took the camera from Bobby and said "Let me see that."

All three of them were huddled, looking at the pictures on the camera. "They were tracking mom." said Bobby.

"That's that guy." said Jack. "That's that lawyer guy. That shithead said… he said only met her once, Bobby." I looked over and saw Angel walk in behind the guys, on the look on his face, he didn't look too happy.

Bobby turned around to look at Angel and said "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all day?"

I saw Angel glaring at Jerry and said "Following up on new leads."

Bobby nodded his head and said "Yep, lets go… Jerry, you coming with us? Don't you want to find out who hired them?"

"Yeah, don't you want to find out who killed mom?" Angel asked Jerry.

"Of course, I do, man."

"Let;'s go. Stop bullshitting. Come on." ordered Bobby. I walked around the table to walk outside with Bobby.

"Can we talk later?" I whispered.

"Yeah, babe." he said opening the car door for me. We waited a few minutes before the guys came out of the house. They got in Bobby's car on his side, then Bobby drove off to the lawyers house. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen.

We got to the lawyers house fifteen minutes later, Bobby broke the window on the door, and said " We might have to spend the night in this bitch."

We walked inside the dark house to be greeted by a dog. I picked him up and pet him while the guys were looking around. A few minutes later, Jack went on the lawyers laptop.

"Hey, Bobby, check this out. I found Mr. Bradford's calendar." I put the puppy down and stood next to Bobby. "You don't think 'EM' stands for Evelyn Mercer, do you?"

"You're getting good at this, Jackie."

"November 21st. He met up with her the night she died." Angel said and we looked at each other, puzzled. "Why would anyone meet up with their lawyer at eight o'clock at night?"

"Angel!"

We heard Sofi scream from outside. Jack quickly shut the laptop. Great, she's going to give us away. I wanted to seriously knock her on her ass for being a loud mouth.

"Nice, your girlfriends here." Bobby said getting irritated.

"She's crazy, man." Angel started walking towards the door.

"Well, shut her up then!" Jack yelled.

"Angel! Angel come out! I see you in the window!" Sofi yelled, honking her car horn. "Come out, you idiot, I know you're in there!"

"Ya'll come out here with me. This girl is crazy." said Angel walking outside.

"Angel! People, there is robbers in the house!" she continued to yell.

"Angel, you better put your girl in check before I put my fist in her face or my foot in her ass." I said and he glared at me, then walked over to Sofi to try and calm her down. I looked over and saw Mr. Bradford pulling up in his car.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Mr. Bradford asked as Bobby turned around and walked over to the car. Oh, shit. What is Bobby going to do to him.

"How you doing, buddy?" Bobby asked as he opened the car door.

Jerry ran up to him and said "Bobby! Bobby, he's a lawyer!"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Bradford asked as Bobby was pulling him out of his car.

"He's a liar, Jerry!" Bobby pushed Mr. Bradford on the ground. "You fuckin' lied to me. You said you didn't even know my mother, you were the last person to see her alive." Bobby lifted up his shirt to his head, exposing his chest. Then smacked him.

"No!" Mr. Bradford squealed.

"Ooh… look at that, Jerry. It leaves a nice big red hand print, huh?"

"Just ask him the question." said Jerry shaking his head. "Come on."

"No, I'm going to do it again (smack) and again until I find out what I wanna know." Angel reached over and smacked Mr. Bradford as well.

"Oh God!" Mr. Bradford yelled. I think Angel smacked him a little bit harder than Bobby did.

"Tell him!" yelled Angel.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain." Bobby let go of his shirt and pulled it down. "Okay, it's just that I." he paused. I felt so guilty."

"Guilty for what?" asked Jerry.

"I'm not even sure how to say it."

"Say what?" Bobby questioned.

"Your mother and I were… were seeing each other socially." he explained.

"Socially?" Bobby said looking at him funny.

"I didn't want to sully your mothers reputation. She was a fine, fine woman."

Bobby began to help him on his feet and said "I know. I know."

"I have some of your mothers night things if you want." I giggled at the disgusted look Bobby gave him.

"What? No, no, it's not necessary." said Bobby.

"Too much information." Jerry said with a little laugh, shaking his head.

"I apologize, Mr. Bradford. We broke your back window." I walked up to Bobby and put my arms around his waist. "We're just trying to find out what happened to my mother."

Mr. Bradford nodded and said "I understand."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. You have a beautiful home here."

"Thank you." said Mr. Bradford.

After Angel got Sofi to calm down from acting stupid, we went back to the house, and Jerry went to his place. It was late and I decided I would just talk to Bobby tomorrow or something, so everyone just went to sleep. Well, almost everyone.


	11. Jerry Hasn't Been Honest

**--Ten--**

I woke up the next day, still tired and I was a bit cranky. I could not sleep last night for the life of me, only because all I could hear was Angel and Sofi going at it all hours of the night. But, Bobby on the other hand, slept thru it all. I bet that boy could sleep thru a tornado or some kind of natural disaster. All I know is… I need a coffee. STAT!

Trying to get out of Bobby's grasp while he was asleep, was not an easy task. But, I tried my best without trying to wake him up. When I finally did, I grabbed my cell phone to see what time it was. I looked and it was frickin' seven fifteen in the frickin' morning. I am so not a morning person, at all.

I grabbed my laptop and started looking at pictures of Haley. Damn, I miss my little girl so much. Then I was looking at other random pictures. I came across one, that got me thinking. It was a picture of my mom, where she looked so happy. That's when life was good, when I was about five years old.

I wonder how she is doing or what she was up to. I thought about going to go see her for a few hours. I went in the bathroom to take a fifteen minute shower. After I felt clean, I wrapped myself in a towel, then I quietly went into Bobby's room trying not to make noise and wake him up.

Wait a miniute, Bobby could sleep thru anything. What was I thinking? I shut the door then headed over to my suitcase to pick out something to wear. I got a pair of jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt with a hoodie in the back.

As I was sitting on the edge of the bed getting my white Nike's, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"What are you getting all dressed up for?" Bobby mumbled.

"I'm not dressed up." Bobby rested his head on my lap, he still had his eyes closed. I thought he looked adorable.

"Okay... so,where you going?"

"There is something... I need to do." I was looking down at his face, he still had his eyes closed.

"Like what, babe?"

"Like... visit my mom."

He's eyes opened wide, his body shot up, and asked "Why?"

"I just want to see how she's doing, if she's okay."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yeah… I need to do this before it's too late and I won't be able to see her."

"How bout we go see her after all this shit is over with."

"All right… I want her to at least know that she has a granddaughter, she has no clue, because I have not talked to her since we went to court to get me emancipated from her. " I sighed.

"Okay… We'll both go and tell her, but for now… come back to bed." I laughed.

"Bobby, I'm dressed and I think it's time for you to get up too."

"Yeah, yeah… in a minute."

I kissed him on the cheek and said "I'll see you downstairs." he nodded and I went downstairs into the living room to watch a little TV. After a while, my eyes started to droop for lack of sleep. Thanks to Angel and Sofi making all that damn noise.

I immediately snapped out of it, when I heard Bobby yelling from upstairs. A few hours later, Angel left with Sofi while Bobby and Jack got ready to go somewhere.

"Where ya'll headed?" I asked as both of them walked down the stairs.

"We need to meet Angel at the bowling ally, so get your shoes and let go." said Bobby. I could tell by the sound of his voice that something was wrong. So, I nodded then went to go get my shoes on.

Bobby drove to the bowling ally, as we got out, Jack said "Bobby, what do you think he found?"

"I don't know, but it's something big."

I looked over at Bobby and said "How can you tell?"

"By the sound of his voice. I know my brother." I nodded as we walking into the building. I looked around then I finally spotted Angel.

"He's over there by the bar." Bobby and Jack looked in the direction I was pointing to then we walked over there and I sat down in a stool next to Angel, while Jack too the other side.

Bobby ordered a beer for all of us, then said "What's going on Angel?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Was that councilman helpful?"

Bobby grabbed his beer and said "oh yeah. A real public servant." Bobby took a gulp. "Angel, do you remember a punk named Victor Sweet?"

"I remember a Malcolm Sweet."

"Victor was his nephew. Use to deliver things for his uncle like firebombs and beatings. You remember Malcolm use to love to humiliate him all the time."

"Yeah, I remember that dude." Angel nodded. Even I remembered that guy.

"Apparently, Victor got sick if all the ass whuppings and sunk his uncle into the river. He owns the whole neighboorhood now."

"No shit?" I said, since I had no idea what was going on.

"Mm-hmm." Bobby said while taking another drink.

"Bobby, the um… word around town is that Jerry owed a lot of people some money." Angel said as he took a sip.

"What are you talking about?" Angel nodded his head over to the bowling lanes behind Bobby, we all looked over.

"Recognize that dude over there with the fat head?"

Bobby nodded and said "Yeah, that's Evander Pearson. He use to be alright, that guy. Jerry and him use to hang during the union days."

"He goes by Evan now and he's working for a guy named Victor."

"You guys are coming up with this pretty quick." said Jack.

"We should have been cops." I giggled a little, because if Bobby would ever be a cop, he wouldn't be following the rules, he'd get kicked out his first day for his bad temper. "What are we doing here, Angel."

I looked over and saw Jerry walking up to Evan. Before I could say anything, Jack took the words right out of my mouth.

"Holy shit."

Bobby and Angel looked back over to the bowling lanes. What was Jerry doing here? Were we supposed to meet him? We got up from the bar to look a little closer. Evan and Jerry looked like they were talking, then we saw Jerry give Evan an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"I found out that Jerry got a big insurance check for moms death." said Angel.

"Forget Jerry. We're gonna find him later. Come on." Bobby looked at me. "Babe, stay here."

"Um… sure." I said pulling out my cell phone as the guys walked over to Evan.

I looked at my phone and saw that I got a picture message from my Aunt Diane. I opened it up and it was a picture of Haley, holding up a drawing she drew of me and her daddy with her. That is so cute, I sent her a message back.

"_That's a beautiful drawing, Hales. Daddy is going to love it. I love you, baby girl."_

A few minutes later, the guys came back and we left over to Jerry's house. We were sitting there, in the car, out front for who knows how long. But, I was freezing my ass off and it was getting dark outside.

"I ain't playing no more. I am going in there and bust that melon and find out what he's thinking." Bobby said trying to get out of the car. I grabbed his arm then gave him that look.

"Hey, his family is in there… you don't want to cause a scene."

"Bobby, you're gonna have to calm down." said Jack.

"I don't give a shit, man."

"Yeah Bobby, calm down."

He glared at me and said "Oh, I'm calm." I know Bobby and clearly, he wasn't.

"Let me just call him." Angel said pushing buttons on his phone.

"He thinks I'm an idiot." Bobby started. "He thinks I don't know what is going on."

Angel started talking on the phone "Jerry… it's Angel…Look, man, we need to meet first thing tomorrow morning at moms house… we still family right?…Yeah, man… okay." then Angel shut his phone.

"I am going to kill him." said Bobby. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah." Angel nodded.

"Good." after that we went back to the house.

I decided to get ready for bed, when I laid down, Bobby came in and pounced on me like a cat.

"What on earth are you doing, Bobby?"

"I don't know… I saw you there so I wanted to jump on you." he smirked.

"Uh-huh." I rolled my eyes.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Oh yeah… Well, I called my x-boss and told me I'll be getting a lot of money from my 401K, enough to live on for a while at least. Plus, my four weeks of vacation is cashed in, so that is going to add to it."

"That's good." he smiled.

"Yeah… it would be okay for me, you, and Haley."

"I know you told me this like yesterday, but I still cant believe I have a daughter."

"I know." I sighed upon hearing the hurt in his voice. "We'll go see her soon enough."

Then before I knew it, Bobby's lips were planted on mine. We were playfully playing around with each other, before making love. I've always enjoyed doing this with him, except for my first time. We went at it for a few hours, then when we were done giving each other the long over-due pleasure, we held each other for the rest of the night then went to sleep. Damn, I love Bobby so much.


	12. Time to Let Go

**--Eleven--**

The next morning, we all woke up early, got dressed, and waited for Jerry to come over. I was sitting on the couch in between Angel and Jack playing with my cell phone, when Jerry came thru the back door.

"What?" he asked, then he saw Angel with the envelope.

"You know what you did?" Angel said pulling out the money.

"No! You don't know who you fuckin' with!" Jerry yelled. "Where's Bobby?" then out of nowhere Bobby's fist connected with Jerry's face, knocking him to the ground. Geez, Bobby.

"What are you hiding, Jerry?" Bobby yelled as he was hovered over him. "What?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jerry yelled back.

"If… I find out if you had something to do with what happened to Ma, I swear to God, Jerry, I'm going to kill you right here and now!"

"Bobby, no!" I yelled at him, but I don't think he was listening. Nor does he ever listen when he's acting like this.

"Angel's gonna ask you some questions. And, brother, I shit you not, the time for lying is over."

Angel hovered over Jerry and said "We know you're lying about your business, and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters."

"Hold on." Jerry said trying to get up, but Bobby stomped him in the chest.

"Stay down!"

"Ya'll think I had something to do with mom getting killed?" Jerry asked trying sit up.

"You got a check for $400,000 that you so happened to forget to mention from moms life insurance policy." said Angel.

"She took the policy for the girls. Man, I ain't have nothing to do with that. Come on, man."

"You made the payments!" Jack yelled. Whoa, looked over at Jack and I didn't think Jackie had it in him to yell.

"Good timing, Jerry. Just when it seems like all is lost for you, mom gets shot by some gangsters, and now you hit the fuckin lottery!" Bobby yelled.

"So ya'll… ya'll trippin' because I made insurance payments? What?" Jerry got up to his feet. "I paid all her bills!" he shoved Bobby into the wall, then punched Angel in the face. "Where the fuck were ya'll? Huh?! How many years did I have to take care of her my goddamn self? Ya'll were around doin' nothing! Bullshittin'! And you're gonna tell me I killed her? Come on, man."

"So why would you pay off a killer like Sweet?" asked Angel. "And what the fuck did he do for you, Jerry?"

"What did he do for me? He killed my fuckin life! I put everything in that project! I bet it all trying to make something of myself. Trying to make the shit work! Then Vic's goons gonna try and take a piece."

"You paid him Jerry. You got in bed with him. Didn't you?" said Bobby. What did Bobby just say?

"No, no. I didn't pay them! That's how they fuckin' shut me down!"

"Wait." Jack started. "I thought the city cut you off, Jerry."

"Douglas? Come on, man. This is Detroit! Sweet owns Douglas. He ain't nothing' but a gangster in a suit." I heard knocking on the door, me and Jack gave each other a weird look, then he got up to answer it.

I followed behind him and heard someone yell "Your mother is a whore!" who the hell is talking shit? I reached the door, just when Jack got hit in the face with a snowball. He ran outside to make his own snowball, I was right behind him about to get a snowball too.

"Son of a bitch! You piece of shit!" Jack yelled running. As he got closer to the guy, I wasn't too far behind him. He stopped dead in his tracks, when I saw why, I gasped. Jack got shot in the arm and fell to his knees.

"Jack!" I screamed, I looked at the guy as he pointed his gun at me. Oh my God. The guy shot me in my stomach. I held it in pain screaming for Bobby. When I didn't go down fast enough, he shot me again in the right shoulder. I cried in pain, then finally dropped to the ground.

"Bobby!" I tried to scream for him over and over, and I was trying to crawl towards the house. I was in so much pain, it's all that I could think about. I wasn't paying attention to all the bullets flying over me.

"Hold on, Rachel!" I barely heard Bobby yell. I subconsciously nodded. I tried to look around, but all I saw was red snow everywhere. Why is this happening? I didn't do anything wrong.

I felt my body get weaker by the second and closed my eyes. I kept trying to yell for Bobby as he was yelling for me to hold on.

A few minutes later, I felt arms wrap around me and I opened my eyes. I saw Bobby, Angel, Jack, and Jerry hovering over me, with fear in their eyes as they were crying and screaming.

"Stay with me, Rachel!" Bobby cried. "Baby, come on. Hold on we're getting some help."

"Call 911, Sofi!" yelled Angel. I looked at all of them crying reading their faces. Was this really happening. Was this it for me?

I closed my eyes. "Rachel, Rachel… stay with me, baby." I opened my eyes back up seeing Bobby sobbing. I don't ever think I've seen him cry this hard.

I felt him lift up my head, then I felt blood drip down the corner of my mouth as I was coughing.

"Rachel, please." Bobby pleaded. "Come on, help is coming. You gotta breathe." he was crying even harder. "Don't you die on me, I can't lose you again! Please, baby, please."

I slowly reached up to touch Bobby's face with my bloody fingers, grazing his cheek and chin. "Take care of our little girl." I whispered. I looked away from Bobby for a second and saw Evelyn standing behind the guys, holding out her hand.

"It's time, Dear. It's time to let go." she said softly.

I looked back over at Bobby and whispered "I love you." then I reached up at Evelyn's hand and closed my eyes, letting the darkness take me one last time.

And then Rachel was gone.

888888888888888888888888

"No… no! Rachel, NO!" Bobby yelled as he felt her body go limp. He was sobbing even more, to the point where he couldn't breathe. "Rachel, you can't leave me… I love you!" He rested his head on her chest. "I love you, Rachel." he kept saying over and over. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you." he held her tight to his chest.

A few minutes later, he let go of her lifeless body, trying to breathe himself. He saw all the guys and Sofi crying as well. He got and started to look around. He found a gun, then made sure there was a bullet in there and walked over to the van that Jerry crashed into.

He saw a guy in there in the drivers seat that was still alive, he pointed the gun at his head and said "Who sent you? Victor Sweet?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was Sweet. Thank God."

"Thank God? He killed my mother and my woman, you motherfucker." he aimed the gun right at his face. "Thank Victor Sweet!" then Bobby shot him without thinking twice.

He threw the gun, then walked back over to Rachel and cradled her body into his arms as tears rolled down his cheeks while the guys and Sofi were sitting close to Rachel's body as well. About ten minutes later, they heard the sirens coming their way.


	13. The Aftermath

**--Twelve--**

When the cops came, it took them a while to pry Bobby away from Rachel. He did not want to let her go and he wasn't, he was struggling to hang on to her as long as he could. They had five cops, plus Jerry and Angel holding him down while the CSI's took pictures and put her in a body bag. Bobby was hysterical.

Bobby finally calmed down after twenty minutes. They were all sitting on the steps, except for Jack. He was over by the ambulance getting his arm looked at.

"You have a daughter, Bobby?" Jerry asked breaking the silence.

He looked at him and nodded, then looked back at the body bag Rachel was in, not taking his eyes off of it. "Yeah, Rachel told me the other day. Her name is Haley, she's eight, and she lives in New York with Rachel's aunt."

"Wow, Bobby… man." Jerry couldn't believe it.

A few minutes later, Green walked over to them and said "Look, I'm really sorry, man. I really am. But, what happened here?"

"Victor Sweet did this."

"How do you figure that, Bobby?"

"Because his friend in the body bag over there told me."

"Okay… I'll make sure I'll get a statement from him then."

"Why did Sweet do us like this, man." said Jerry.

"Why did it have to be our moms and our… sister?" Angel sniffled.

"Rachel got caught in the line of fire. But your moms was because she was going after him. She knew her son, man. She never thought for a second that you were corrupt." Green said looking right at Jerry.

"But, I never told her about my business."

"Jerry, were you ever able to keep a secret from her? She knew all about your trouble, man. The moment they shut you down, she went down there, raising hell with the councilman."

Bobby looked up at Green and said "Are you gonna bury Sweet, or are we?"

"Well, I got me… um… a dirty uniform I gotta deal with first."

"What?!" Bobby raised his voice.

"You see, Evelyn filed a report that got passed on to Victor Sweet."

"By who?" questioned Bobby.

"Look, I just got something… I--"

Bobby cut him off and said "Don't bullshit me, Green. Who are you protecting? Your boy, Fowler?"

"Look, Fowler is my problem! I'll deal with him, then we get Sweet." he started walking away.

"Green!" yelled Angel, making him turn around. "What are we going to do with all of this?" Angel was pointing to the crime scene.

"Self defense. Wasn't it?" Then Green walked over to his car.

Bobby cleared his throat, then said "When all this shit is over with… I'm going to go get my daughter."

For the next couple of days, it was kind of a blur for the guys. Jack got his arm patched up and was starting to heal. He couldn't help to think that it should have been him dead, not Rachel.

The guys put together a nice funeral for Rachel and Bobby thought that it would be the way she would have wanted it. He made sure that Rachel had the same diamond rosary neckalce that she let Haley wear, to go with her in the casket, along with a picture of Haley that rested on top of her heart.

Bobby also made sure that Rachel was buried right next to Evelyn. Even after all the people left, the guys were still standing there, looking at her casket in silence.

As they got ready to leave, Bobby reached over and grabbed the best looking rose, and whispered "Baby, I'll make sure our daughter keeps this rose, because it's from you."

A few minutes later, the guys went back to Jerry's for the get together. Bobby was quiet the whole time, he didn't really want to talk to anyone, all he wanted was Rachel back into his arms.

The guys went back to the house, they were all sitting around not knowing what to do next and not knowing what to say to each other.

"Never should have came back." he looked up at the picture frame of Rachel looking so happy and carefee, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Never should have came." he shook his head.

"We miss her too, man. She was like a sister to us. We won't be able to bring her back, but we're going to send her some company." said Angel.

"You can't go to war with Victor Sweet. Not straight up. He'll just hire more goons until we are all dead." Jerry said.

Bobby shook his head and said "I don't know what to do anymore. We lost our mother and I lost the love of my life. You guys and Haley are all I got."

"How are you going to tell Haley?" asked Jack.

"I honestly don't know." Bobby shook his head. "We were supposed to go get her together and Rachel was supposed to see how her mom was doing. Now, Rachel can't even do these things."

"I got an idea." Jerry said getting up from his seat.

"What?" asked Angel.

"We'll take the rest of the money from moms insurance, pay Sweet to call off the dogs. He'll deal. He's a businessman."

"It don't count as a plan if it takes longer to to say it than it does to think it up, Jerry." said Bobby.

"Yeah, Jerry. Sweet will meet up with you, take your money. Won't be able to find your body til the river thaws." said Angel.

"If you can get that far." Bobby muttered, then got up from his seat. "Okay… we'll do this tomorrow. I'm going to sleep."

"Will you be okay, Bobby?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Jackie." said Bobby grabbing Rachel's phone from the couch, where she left it before she died, then he slowly walked up the stairs.

Once he walked into his room, seeing Rachel's things scattered all over his bed and on the floor. A feeling of guilt, pain, anger, and sorrow overwhelmed him. He couldn't help, but to sob some more.

He grabbed her leather jacket that was sitting neatly over his chair, breathing in the scent of leather and her CK-1 perfume. He loved that smell, he collapsed onto his bed, holding onto her jacket as tight as he could.

He couldn't grasp the thought that Rachel was never coming back, he loved her so much and never thought that this would happen to her. He got to thinking about that conversation they had about him being scared of losing her.

A few minutes later, Rachel's phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts. He wiped his tears then looked at the number. He was debating on whether to answer it or not. Then he pushed the talk button.

He cleared his throat and said "Um… hello?"

"Daddy?" said the voice on the other line.

"Hey, Haley… whatcha' doing?" he tried not to give it away that he has been upset and he wasn't ready to tell Haley about her mother yet. He wanted to wait til he saw her face to face.

"Nothing… how's Mommy?" he started to tear up at her question.

"Um… I'll have to tell you later, okay."

"Okay, Daddy… tell Mommy that I love her."

"I will, baby." he sniffled.

"I gotta go. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Haley."

"Bye."

"Bye, baby girl." then when Haley hung up, Bobby angrily threw Rachel's phone at a pile of clothes. He felt completely lost without Rachel. He just held on tight to her jacket and laid down on Rachel's side of the bed.

He was going to make it his top priority and get that son of a bitch, Victor Sweet tomorrow for taking Rachel away from him. After a while, Bobby cried himself to sleep and still holding on to her jacket.

* * *

**A/N: Okay okay... don't worry peeps this won't be the end of Rachel, because I have decided to do an alternate version and I'll make it a happy one. You'll see.**


End file.
